


Glimpse of Paradise

by theotherdoctor (blueharlequin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Music, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/theotherdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has doubts. Crisis of faith fic inspired by Audioslave's song "Like a Stone." Very short little ficlet. Dean x Sam if you turn your head and squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse of Paradise

A quick cellphone call revealed that Dean and his brother were taking shelter in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. The thunderstorm outside had pretty much threatened to wash the Impala off the road. When I arrived Dean was pacing in the front room. Irritated energy radiated from him as he waited to get back to the hunt. Surprisingly the house had a rather large, if somewhat dilapidated library. Sam had several books strewn in front of him after finding that more than a few of them contained little known occult references. After being told by Dean that “there was nothing new to report” and to “stop sitting there and staring at him” I asked Sam if he needed any help with his research.

“Can you please look through this and mark all the signs we’ve had so far.” He handed me a small black book.

After sitting on the dusty cushion in front of the bay window I hesitated to open it once I saw the cover. A lot of my Father’s message had been garbled by human interpretation. I sadly thumbed through the pages, my mind wandering between half truths, contradictions and outright lies. I sighed heavily. Would I ever find him? Would I be cut off from Heaven for eternity? What if Dean doesn’t succeed? What if he does? Would Lucifer, or Michael for that matter, allow fallen angels such as myself to exist?

The room was slowly becoming too dim to read, I finished my notations and prepared to leave. I looked over at Sam, his brow was drawn down in concentration and the pen in his hands was unconsciously tapping the pad of paper at his side. The rain had stopped and with it Dean’s pacing. He was leaning against the door to the room gazing at his brother. The look of pure love on his face was dazzling. Sam raised his head and returned Dean’s look with a beautiful smile. Seeing them still caring for each other after everything they had endured I was struck with a sudden pain in my chest. In raising Dean from Hell I had simultaneously breathed life into them and also damned both of them. 

What had I done?

Could I be forgiven? 

Dean? … Sam?

  



End file.
